the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cadre of Ten
Cadre Introduction In the world of the angels, there are the elite ten. Archangels of unimaginable power, they rule their territories and those within them with iron control. The only being strong enough to stop an archangel is another archangel, and when they clash, the fate of mankind hang in the balance. ~ Guild Hunter Character Guide About Powers & Abilities * Glamour * Sending * Quiet * Power to kill by another archangel They are given that power when they ascend—one of the prerequisites of being in the Cadre of Ten. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * Energy Bolts: Only four of the Cadre can produce them—Raphael is one. the power came from without, like electrical sources. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * Communicate mentally Plus Angel Powers: * Angelfire * Angel Dust * Ability to Fly * Immortality * Glow—especially when angry, just before someone is killed * keen eyesight Rule and Governance * Archangels of the Cadre of Ten decide who gets Made and who does the Making. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 Characteristics / Attributes * When two members of the Cadre stood next to one another, there was a faint repulsion effect, as if they were not meant to be so close. It was mild enough to ignore for short periods, but it was always present. Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue * Immortals didn’t survive eons by being left behind—they kept up with technology, especially with security. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * No archangel would countenance interference within his or her sphere of power. So long as they kept their atrocities to his own territory, causing no problems on a global scale. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Other Details * As of Enigma: there are now 11 Archangels living—two of them ancients. The Cadre has never been more than ten. And the Cascade has only started.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 43 * Four members have Angelfire and Four at the time of "Angels’ Dance" and Four at the time of Angels' Blood. But the two Cadres were different. And Raphael did not have Angelfire 400 years earlier, neither was he Cadre. * Once an angel held a position on the Cadre, the rest of the Cadre wouldn't step in to stop atrocities on an archangel's territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 The Current Cadre of Ten * [[Suyin|'Suyin']]: Archangel of China, newest archangel * Elijah: Archangel of South America, Consort: Hannah * [[Qin|'Qin']]: Archangel of the Pacific Isles, lover of Cassandra * [[Aegaeon|'Aegaeon']]: Archangel of Central Europe * Neha: Archangel of India—Consort: Eris (deceased) * Titus: Archangel of South Africa * Raphael: Archangel of North America—Consort: Elena Deveraux * Alexander: Archangel of Persia, Awoken from the Sleep of the Ancients * Caliane: Former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat and is helping Favashi rule China. Fomer Cadre Archangels * Zhou Lijuan: — Former Archangel of China (deceased) * Favashi: Former Archangel of Persia and China now sleeps—former lover of Dmitri * Charisemnon: Former Archangel of North Africa (deceased)—former lover of Michaela * Astaad: Former Archangel of the Pacific Isles, now sleeps * Michaela: Archangel of Central Europe, now sleeps—former lover of both Charisemnon and Uram * Antonicus: Former Archangel, disappeared and he is possibly in Sleep * Nadiel: Former Archangel, father of Raphael, mate of Caliane—deceased. * Uram: Former Archangel of Russia (deceased)—former lover of Michaela * Cassandra: Former Archangel, powerful seer and prophetess who had foreseen Elena's Making''Archangel's Prophecy'' The Cadre of the Future There are plenty of potentials in the series. Let's speculate a bit... *'Dahariel': is one possibility. A rising power and former lover of Michaela, this angel could be the next to evolve. *'Illium': is another option. He has grown in power rapidly and this could signify his ascent to Cadre, however he is too young to hold the Power and this could kill him. *'Galen': is another that has gained power quickly. *'Elena Deveraux': has a link with Raphael, does this mean she may become a record-breaking Cadre member? *'Nivriti': is the twin of Neha, could possibly be growing into Archangel status. Alliances * Raphael: ** Titus: ** Elijah: ** Astaad: ** Favashi — newly declared, but loyalty still uncertain ** Alexander ' * 'Lijuan: ** Charisemnon: * Uncertain: ** Michaela: ** Neha: (possibly Lijuan) Treatment of their People Loved their people, would sacrifice for them:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Raphael * Elijah * Titus * Astaad * Neha * Alexander * Caliane Uncertain: * Favashi Selfish—love themselves before people:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Michaela * Uram (deceased) Think of themselves as gods—people theirs to use, disposable: * Charisemnon * Lijuan — wants world dominion Meeting Locations * Ancient keep deep in the Scottish Highlands — built by angels, wings were a prerequisite for access. Security was controlled both by advanced technology and by units of highly trained angels—it wasn’t often that the ten most powerful beings in the world met in one place. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Huge basement library hidden beneath a large cottage in Martha's Vineyard — sense of age about this place, a quiet knowledge that it had been here far longer than the modern home above. There was a fire lit for the benefit of the Archangels from warmer climates—it was autumn there. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Raphael makes sure the cadre is informed—sending out messengers telling them that Rohan may be trying to rule Alexander's territory while Alexander is no where to be seen and the vampires are about to rebel, leading to massacre.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 11 After arriving at the Tower, Dmitri informs Galen and Jessamy the the Cadre is converging on Alexander’s territory. No one in the Cadre has seen Alexander for two seasons—supporting Raphael’s concerns. The Cadre demands that the archangel to show himself. Rohan has troops ready and may engage. Neha and Uram are close and have moved their armies in. Galen and Jess land at the Tower. Dmitri informs them that the Cadre is nearing Alex's territory, demanding that he show himself.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 11 Alexander does Sleep, Rohan did attempt to seize the territory, and Emira was determined not to work of Rohan—she had sent the vampire to kill Jessamy. They are working on a caretaker regime until another angel comes into full power. Possibly Michaela. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 12 Michaela Ascends and joins the Cadre. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Simon was brought before the Cadre where he submitted the name of Sara Haziz as his successor."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) The Cadre sent a group of vampires led by a Foreign Vampire Leader to test Sara's abilities as fighter and leader. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 1. Angels' Blood The Cadre meets in a hidden underground library in Martha's Vineyard to discuss hiring Elena Deveraux to capture Uram. Raphael says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree. Elijah tells Raphael that Raph should lead the Cadre. The Cadre could splinter and there could be another Dark Age. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Cadre of Ten couldn't do much while Lijuan played in her own lands. Most of the members would choose to do little. They each had their own games, their own perversions.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 There is a meeting on Uram's territory which gets divided up through rounds of propositions and rebuttals, alliances and oppositions.. Raphael and Lijuan are the only ones not participating—they Chat. She's too interested in the Bloodborn toxins and tries to get info from Raphael.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss According to Michaela, some other of the Cadre, so ppssibly all have received an invitation to Lijuan's ball—Raphael, herself, Charisemnon, Neha, maybe Favashi. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 The attack on Noel was a sign that some angel want a place on the Cadre.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. Raphael laments to Elijah that the Cadre considers that thousands ding in a border war to be an acceptable toll to maintain the balance of power within the Cadre.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Titus called and emergency meeting by teleconference of the Cadre. Present were: Titus, Favashi, Astaad, Elijah, Michaela, Neha, Raphael, and Caliane; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only be created by one of the Cadre. Jariel was expected to ascend soon, within the next decade or two. They made the decision to warn seven other angels who were the most powerful in the world (Illium was not on the list).Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 After Rohan was killed and Alexander had risen and Favashi said she'd leave it up to the Cadre to decide what's to be done about two archangels in the same territory.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 44 When Illium was ascending, Raph felt nothing akin to the faint repulsion effect among Cadre with Illium—he was not Cadre.Archangel's Enigma, ch. Epilogue Quotes : "They would fear us as monsters." ... "They already do," Elijah said. "To hold power, we've all had to become a little bit the monster." — Neha and Elijah about humans Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links *Guild Hunter Character Guide *Guild Hunter series - Urban Fantasy Wiki Content Refs: *Scottish Highlands - Wikipedia *Martha's Vineyard - Wikipedia * * * Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Cadre